


Como sacar una astilla

by Kashvy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashvy/pseuds/Kashvy
Summary: Levi acaba de descubrir que una astilla en el dedo puede llegar a ser algo muy molesto, afortunadamente hay alguien que conoce un eficaz método para sacarla. Eren x Levi, shonen ai





	Como sacar una astilla

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva en esta plataforma aunque no en el fanfiction, así que estoy probando a ver como me va aquí.  
> Y pues como ya saben, shingeki no me pertenece a mi sino a su creador Isayama.

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas Levi odiaba con toda su alma la suciedad. Por lo que siempre se esmeraba tanto en limpiar minuciosamente hasta que no quedaba ni una sola mota de polvo en el último rincón del castillo donde se quedarían por un tiempo. No le importaba incluso mandar a todos los subordinados a diversas tareas de limpieza en las cuales dejaban rechinando de limpio hasta el suelo y ay de aquel que no lo hiciera.

Aquel día en particular estaba haciendo un calor verdaderamente infernal. Era ese tipo de calor que te adormece tanto que te da una flojera en la que no deseas hacer nada. La mayoría continuaba con sus labores a pesar de lo sofocados que estaban, al menos hasta que el comandante pensó que era una buena idea que aquellos que tenían familia fueran a verla antes de partir al siguiente viaje do de probarían la utilidad del poder titan de Eren en beneficio de la humanidad.

  
La mayoría recibió con gusto la noticia, salir fuera de los muros siempre significaba que había una gran posibilidad de no regresar, vivo. Tampoco es que se quejaran, es la vida que escogieron, ya fuera por una venganza contra los titanes o por la curiosidad de salir y probar un poco de esa libertad que les fue negada desde que nacieron.

  
Los que ya no tenían familia se resignaron a quedarse y cumplir con sus labores. Entre ellos estaba Levi, que además como capitán no partió. En realidad su trabajo consistía más que nada en prestar atención a todos los detalles del plan de Erwin, después de todo muchas cosas dependían de que saliera bien.

  
Cuando comprendió el plan a la perfección el rubio le dijo que saliera y tratara de relajarse. Siguió su consejo, salió fuera del castillo con un par de cubetas en mano y se puso a limpiar las ventanas por fuera con ayuda de su equipo tridimensional. Smith podía decir lo que quisiera, limpiar era su forma de relajarse.

  
—¡ Capitán !—le llamó Petra cuando le vio bajar por la segunda cubeta.

  
La castaña iba corriendo en su dirección con Aurou detrás suyo. Se enderezó de inmediato cuando llegaron a su lado, preguntándose que demonios estaban haciendo ahí cuando tenían permiso de ir con sus respectivas familias, ellos que aún las tenían.

  
—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto con un tono frío.

  
—Es que le vimos por aquí y pensamos que quizá necesitaría ayuda—respondió la castaña con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

  
—Usted sabe capitán —comenzo su imitador con ese tono que siempre le irritaba, tan parecido al suyo—, la mayoría aquí han ido a casa y seguro le faltaran manos para limpiar.  
Levi les miró fijo por un momento que los dejó incomodos.

  
—Iremos—se apresuró Petra—, pero será un poco más tarde, mientras tanto le podemos ayudar.

  
Bien, había que limpiar la entrada y también por algún lugar había un montón de madera estorbando, muchas cosas por hacer y un numero limitado de personal. Petra tomó una escoba para barrer toda la entrada y quitar una que otra telaraña de los rincones. Aurou fue a la madera para acomodarla junto a la leña que usaban para calentar el lugar por las noches.

  
Levi siguió limpiando las ventanas como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido. De reojo observaba a la chica y a su imitador, no es que la ayuda no le gustara pero estar rodeado de personas que revoloteavan a su alrededor era un poco tedioso. ¿Por qué no podían ser como Erd o Gunter? Ellos partieron en cuanto la orden fue dada, el primero seguramente había ido con su prometida y el segundo con sus padres. Regreso la mirada a la ventana que ya estaba terminando de limpiar, pensando que tal vez si esos dos tuvieran a alguien como Erd hace mucho tiempo que habrian partido. Ella no era para nada fea, lo admitía, era una linda chica que podía tener al hombre que quisiera. En cuanto a Aurou, bueno, alguien podía llegar a fijarse en él a pesar de lo fastidioso que era.

  
Una pareja, alguien a quien amar y que te ame. Nunca tuvo algo así, no le interesó cuando era joven. Mientras vivía en la ciudad subterránea solo había una cosa que siempre estaba en su mente y eso era sobrevivir. No tenía mucho tiempo para jugar a los novios y aunque lo hubiera tenido jamás le interesó. Las mujeres no eran precisamente como él esperaba por lo que se dio por vencido muy pronto, entregándose por completo a su vida mercenaria.

  
De todas formas no es como que en la actualidad pudiera conseguir una pareja teniendo en cuenta que si moría allá fuera de las murallas sólo conseguiría herir a la persona que decidiera estar con él. Quizás ambos subordinados le seguían porque pensaban lo mismo y preferían matar el tiempo ayudando a limpiar.

  
Bajó de donde se encontraba cuando terminó de limpiar la última ventana. Aparentemente Petra había terminado de limpiar la entrada y ahora que se disponía a ayudar a su imitador con la madera pero ya pasaba de medio día cuando Levi les ordenó retirarse. Ellos que aún tenían familia debían aprovechar, porque bien esa podía ser su última expedición. Ambos partieron sin replicar mientras el de cabello negro les observaba desde el mismo sitio.

  
Después de un suspiro se dio la vuelta para terminar lo que su subordinado había empezado. La mayor parte del trabajo estaba hecho por lo que restaba únicamente levantar un par de tablones y ponerlos junto con el resto. Se agachó para tomar el mas grande con mucho cuidado ya que la mayor parte de este estaba cubierto de astillas. Justo cuando lo levanto se dio cuenta de que era más pesado de lo que pensó y fue tarde porque se le resbalo de las manos ganándose así que varias astillas se clavaran en sus palmas y dedos.

  
Un intenso ardor le recorrió la mayor parte de las manos, esto era malo pues podía infectarse por la suciedad. De inmediato y con la mayor delicadeza posible empezó a sacar cada una de las astillas. Muchas de ellas no estaban tan profundo y las que lo estaban salían fácilmente.

  
Cuando quedaba la última, en su dedo índice izquierdo, pensó que tendría que ir hasta donde Hanji para pedirle algo de desinfectante. La tomó con mucho cuidado, la estiró pero en lugar de salir se partió a la mitad. Por un segundo se quedo paralizado, lo que menos deseaba era tener esa cosa clavada en su carne. Sopesó las opciones, dejarlo ahí provocaría una infección a parte de que no podría usar de forma correcta su equipo tridimensional pero sacarla sería difícil. Lo intento de nuevo, se lastimó, cada vez que lo intentaba la hundía más.

  
—Tch—pateo la tabla del suelo, quizá lo mejor hubiera sido dejar que Aurou terminara el trabajo.

  
Con el escozor en las palmas de sus manos se dirigió hasta los establos, por ahí había un pequeño pozo donde sacaban el agua para los caballos, podía sacar un poco para enjuagar la tierra y la sangre. El frío del agua se sintió jodidamente bien, casi relajante de no ser por la que aún estaba en su dedo. Era delgada y estaba muy enterrada. Tal vez pudiera decirle a Hanji que la sacara pero desecho de inmediato la idea, no quería que la cuatro ojos tuviera un pretexto para molestarlo.

  
—¿Capitán?

  
Ladeó la cabeza para ver al castaño que le miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes. No lo había visto antes lo que quería decir que apenas había salido de los establos. Cierto, lo había enviado a limpiarlos.

  
—Eren—dijo con tono neutral.

  
El chico caminó hasta él, en su rostro podía ver la intención de preguntar algo pero sus ojos se desviaron hasta su mano que aun sangraba ligeramente. Los abrió más, si es que era posible.

  
—¿Qué le pasó capitán Levi?—su pregunta sonó demasiado interesada, o es que debía decir preocupada.

  
—Nada—respondió tajante cerrando su puño.

  
Mala idea. Apenas cerrarlo una punzada de dolor le obligó a abrir la palma de la mano de inmediato. Levantó la mano para verla, esa estúpida astilla iba a causarle muchos problemas, si seguía así terminaría cortándose el pedazo de dedo.

  
—Oh, es una astilla.

  
La voz de Eren se escuchó justo a un lado, al ver de soslayo no hizo más que comprobarlo, el chico miraba su dedo índice con mucha atención. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que llamó su atención si no el tenue olor a shampu que desprendía el cabello de Eren. Una mezcla de hierbas aromáticas que no llegaban a ser dulces y mucho menos empalagosas, para su fino olfato era muy agradable, un olor a limpio muy atrayente. Intentó ignorarle tanto como pudo, la cercanía y el viento no ayudaban nada. Puso su concentración en su dedo.

  
—¿Va a sacarla?—dijo de forma inocente el castaño.

  
—Por supuesto que voy a sacarla—ya se encontraba muy irritado —, ¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

  
Eren se retiró y desvío la mirada haciendo una mueca que Levi no supo identificar. Como fuera, no le dio mayor importancia y regresó la vista hasta ese inutil trozo de madera que parecía existir sólo para molestarlo.

  
—¡Maldición!—soltó por lo bajo cuando trato de sacarla de nuevo y lo único que logró fue lastimarse.

  
—¿Esta bien, capitán?

  
No le contesto. El otro examinó su mano con la vista durante un par de segundos antes de tomarla entre las suyas y acercar el dedo lastimado a sus labios. La acción lo tomó por sorpresa, su sentido de la limpieza le dictaba que tenia que alejar su mano de inmediato, en primer lugar porque el mocoso había limpiado el establo con esas manos y en segundo lugar era antihigienico que metiera su dedo en la boca. Además que lo suave de sus labios y el aliento cálido sobre su piel le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Antes de que pudiera retirar su mano y darle una patada en la cabeza por su osadía noto que el chico tomó la astilla con sus dientes, estiro con delicadeza hasta que salió y luego la escupió a un lado.

  
—Que...

  
—Cuando era niño mi madre solía enviarnos a Mikasa y a mi por leña. Ella siempre podía llevar más que yo, claro que yo no quería quedarme atrás así que tomaba toda la madera que encontraba. Cuando llegaba a casa mis manos estaban totalmente astilladas. Mamá hacía esto para quitarmelas.

  
Las últimas palabras salieron con un deje de tristeza, probablemente estuviera recordando cuando su madre aun vivía y los momentos que pasó con ella. Los ojos verdes empezaron a brillar más que de costumbre pero no de alegría o valor, era una fina capa acuosa que revelaba el dolor de perderla. Levi conocía ese dolor a la perfección. Ninguno se movió por espacio de un minuto.

  
El pelinegro suspiró y desvío la mirada. No era bueno con las palabras y mucho menos si es que eran para consolar a alguien. Lo único que se le ocurría era agradecerle e irse de ahí de inmediato. No pudo decir nada cuando sintió algo muy suave y humedo rozando su dedo.

  
Giro la cabeza tan rápido como pudo para ver una sugerente imagen; la lengua de Eren pasó a lo largo de la herida. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos de abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver al chico de aquella manera, tragó saliva antes de dirigirle la palabra.

  
—¿Qué estas haciendo?—trato de mantener el tono controlado que logró mantener con la voz baja.

  
Los ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos, primero con sorpresa y luego con temor de ser reprendido y luego golpeado. Alejó su rostro de la mano ajena pero no la soltó, tan sólo se le quedó mirando con precaución por si acaso tenia que salir corriendo pero Levi no parecía tener la intención de ser agresivo con él, más bien estaba expectante a que respondiera. Regreso la mirada a la mano de Levi, las pequeñas heridas de las múltiples heridas estaban sangrando levemente.

  
—Papá—suspiro al recordar a Grisha—, me dijo una vez que la saliva humana podía actuar como calmante en este tipo de heridas.

  
Esa información era válida teniendo en cuenta que el Jeager mayor era médico. La saliva era algo así como un anestésico, el mismo pudo lamer sus heridas si Eren le hubiera pasado la información pero en lugar de eso decidió hacerlo por si mismo, tal vez sabía que el pelinegro no lo haría por considerarlo repugnante. Lo curioso es que por más extraña que fuera la situación no le resultó desagradable.

  
Dejando a un lado su herida, el contacto húmedo con su piel le provocaba sensaciones que para él habían sido desconocidas hasta ese momento. Inspiró tanto aire como pudo y luego lo dejo salir despacio. Todas las sensaciones en su estómago era como si provocaran un hoyo que se lo tragaba todo dejando un vacío, como si no hubiera comido nada en semanas pero al mismo tiempo se sentía lleno, lleno de algo que revoloteava en su interior chocando contra todos lados pero no sentía nauseas. ¿Qué era esto?, ¿cómo una acción tan simple podía provocar algo tan grande? Quizá se trataba de su falta de contacto con la gente, el nulo interés en los demás lo había insensibilizado al grado de que al más ligero tacto le hacía estremecer así. O tal vez era otra cosa.

  
—Esta sangrando—susurro Eren.

  
El chico acomodó su mano cerca de su rostro como si fuera a recargar su mejilla en ella, no lo hizo, la mantuvo a unos milímetros de su cara y sacó la lengua para pasarla por las demás heridas de la base.

  
Se le erizo toda la piel, se le corto la respiración, su mano empezó a temblar un poco, la mirada concentrada de chico, el cosquilleo que dejaba la lengua a su paso... Estaba nervioso sin saber porqué, sin creer que su cuerpo se hubiese paralizado, en otra ocasión, con otra persona esto jamas hubiera sucedido y aquí simplemente no podía dejar de ver al chico. Esta imagen era tan erótica que estaba embelesado.

  
No. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Y sin embargo no podía dejar de detallar cada cosa que estaba mirando, sobre todo como barnizaba toda la palma de forma obscena con el fluido. Sin importar el ardor de la otra mano cerró su puño para mantener el control.

  
Cerro los ojos pues no creía que pudiera seguir viendo aquel espectáculo. De un momento a otro dejo de sentir la suavidad de la lengua de Eren. Abrió los ojos despacio para ver como soltaba su mano para retroceder un par de pasos y así ver a su capitán con una amable sonrisa.

  
—¿Mejor capitán?

  
Levi observo su mano, las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que se habían formado de las heridas ya no estaban, en su lugar había una fina capa brillosa.

  
—Sí—susurro.

  
—Entonces vuelvo a mis deberes —sin más se dio la vuelta y regreso al establo.  
En cuanto a Levi, seguía mirando su mano. En verdad el escozor disminuyo al grado de que era una ligera molestia, nada que le impidiera seguir con su vida normal. Lo que no se iba era el cosquilleo justo debajo del vientre y las ganas de seguir viendo a Eren de esa manera, sentir esa lengua sobre su piel de forma tan placentera, ¿había dicho placentera?, sí y no le importaba.

  
Bajo su mano para levantar y ver la otra, esa aun sangraba. Dirigió una particular mirada al camino por el que se fue Eren. Mientras se dirigía ahí estaba seguro que el chico no iba a desobedecer una orden directa de su capitán y quien sabe, ¿por qué detenerse en la mano?


End file.
